


Bakugan: Dual Dimensions

by JetravenEx



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/pseuds/JetravenEx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there were three kids from our world, running amuck in the bakugan world. With very real battles, time travel, and enemies from other worlds, its becoming quite clear that there is more to the bakugan dimension that the show failed to touch on. Especially when the world they left behind isn't as out of the picture as they'd thought. Rated T for safety Brought over from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

Chapter 1  
Our story begins in a stormy Chicago. Dark thick clouds blanket the heavens as harsh winds rattle buildings and trees as small frozen flakes are hurled about.   
A yellow cab is speeding down the slick road, a girl in a red coat seated in the back peers out at the stormy city. She gazes up at the towering buildings and the street lights struggling to lighten the driver’s path through the harsh weather.  
Slowly the buildings begin to slip away from view as they head towards the outskirts of the mighty city. The girl sighs and looks away from the city. Smiling slightly, brushing a strand of her brown hair out of her face as she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a picture.  
The edges were a little smudged from the amount of times she’d picked it up and it was a little wrinkled from the amount of times she’d held it to her chest and prayed to see the ones in the photo.  
Pictured in the photo was a brunette girl with bright blue eyes with one arm thrown over a brunette boy with short hair spiked slightly towards the front. Then her other arm was thrown over the shoulder of a blond haired boy with golden rimmed glasses who’s chin was tilted slightly upwards and looked down his nose at the camera like he was superior to everyone and everything. The other two were smiling brightly, like they didn’t have a care in the world. The beautiful lake gleaming in the background made the image all the more brighter.  
Slowly the small smile grew into a full spread grin, as she reached her hand up and run her fingers over the trio.  
“I’m finally here guys.” She said with a laugh. “My wish came true, and we can finally be together-“ Her happy moment was broken with a squeal of tires and being thrown against the seatbelt as the cab came to a harsh stop. The picture slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor. The girl winced as she settled back in her seat rubbing the spot on her chest where the seatbelt had dug in.   
“We’re here ma’am.” The cab driver said reaching a hand back towards her. “That’ll be $53.93.”   
Viki shot him a distasteful look, taking a moment to retrieve her picture from the floor and shoving it back in her pocket. Then she took her time pulling out the money and taking care to give him only exact change, taking her time counting it out. She held back her vicious grin as the driver proceeded to grumble and mutter as his client took her sweet time. When she was satisfied she had the proper amount Viki grabbed up her bags in her other hand while she held out the money in her left.  
“Here you go.” Viki said sweetly dropping the money into his hand, making it so she dropped some of it onto the floor. “Oops.” When the cab driver bit out a curse, Viki hastily fled out of the car. She closed the car door just as the cab peeled out and back onto the street in search of a few more customers.  
Viki sighed pulling up the hood of her red jacket adjusting her grip on her stuff before she surveyed the building she stood before.  
The house was a two story building made of orange brick, white stone accents, and copper detailing. Viki smiled and held back a laugh. She still couldn’t get over the fact that she was really here. That she was finally going to meet Jet.  
Not willing to wait a moment longer she hurried to the door and rang the doorbell. She took a step back bouncing on her feet as she waited for the door to open.   
However, when no one came to let her in after several moments, did her smile fall away and she frowned tilting her head.  
She rang the bell again, and then knocked on the door. She moved closer to peer through the glass in the door and look around.   
The lights were all on inside the house, but there wasn’t anyone in sight.  
“Jet?” Viki called setting down one of her bags, and reaching out and grasping the doorknob. She opened her mouth to call when the knob turned in her grip and she was able to open the door. “Oh, its… open.”  
Viki hesitated before she spared a glance around, trying to take comfort in the fact that there were neighbors around. If there was some sort of trouble… She could shout. They’d help right? Surely the constant crimes going on in the city nearby wouldn’t have made the people that… that unsensitive.  
Frowning to herself Viki shook it off, seriously she’d just got here and already she was getting paranoid. Jet had assured her that despite the bad press Chicago got, the city wasn’t that bad. So the Canadian let herself in dropping her bags in a chair in the living room, closing the front door behind her. Then after a moment, she locked it as well.   
“Jet?” She called kicking off her shoes as she took off her coat revealing the long sleeved pink shirt she wore underneath and blue jeans.   
“Upstairs!” A voice called from the floor above. Viki let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Jeez her with all her worrying about some murderer about to jump out at her.   
‘That rude cab driver certainly didn’t help.’ Viki surmised as she went up the stairs and headed towards the room towards the backyard. She knew this because every so often when they chatted online with the others Jet would take a seat near one of her two bedroom windows overlooking her backyard and Viki could get a glance at it.  
"Hey, Jet it’s me Viki. Come on out and come greet me.” The brown haired girl with light brown eyes knocked on her friend's bedroom door with a grin on her face. She waited patiently for a response, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her toe patiently before she frowned slightly tilting her head to the side when she didn’t receive a response. “What’s with the hold up?” Viki asked. “Are you changing or something?” She waited another few seconds and then she sighed shaking her head. She grasped the doorknob and turned it slightly opening the door a crack and peekng in. Her eyebrows raised at the sight and she opened it farther. When she got a better look at what was inside she had to cover her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape.  
The floor of her friend's room was covered in papers, both blank and written on. There were so many sheets everywhere that you could hardly see the floor. Viki snickered slightly as she walked in and looked toward her friends bed spotting a particularly large pile resting atop the bed.  
Stepping carefully in an attempt to prevent messing up as few pages as possible, she made her way toward the pile on the bed. As she approached, she noticed some faint hints of color through spaces between the papers.  
"Jet?" Viki asked leaning forward, before chuckling slightly as the pile shifted. She quickly took a step back as another girl with brown hair, though just a bit shorter burst out from beneath the pile. The action disturbed the papers on the bed and causing more to fall to the floor. Jet however paid that no mind, as she held up a paper that had a couple of math figures on it. She was panting slightly.  
"Jeez who knew it would be such a hassle to find one flippin' page of homework." Jet turned to her friend and gave her a tired smile. "How are you Viki?"   
Viki couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at her friend’s bedraggled appearance.  
"Oh I'm just fine, thank you. And if you're wondering why finding a measly sheet of homework was such a hassle perhaps you should take a look at your room." Viki suggested gesturing to the mess that covered the floor. Jet leaned forward to look down at the floor of her room.  
"Holy cow, my room looks like a tornado came in here!" She groaned, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. She proceeded to glare down at the papers on the floor. Then she heaved a sigh and got off her bed and began to pick up the papers off the floor and put them away in their binders. All while muttering under her breath. "I'm going to kill the person who invented homework and then-"  
"But what if the person is already dead?" Vikipointed out walking around the bed to join Jet on the other side  
"Good riddance, and may they rot in the depths of hell." Viki rolled her eyes and punched Jet lightly in the shoulder, before she reached down to aid her friend in cleaning up her homework.  
________________________________________  
"Ugh, I officially hate homework." Jet muttered tilting her head back to chug down a cup of lemonade. Viki, who was sitting across from her at the kitchen table let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.  
"Jet, you've said that like a million times already." She smirked slightly and picked up the cup of lemonade that was in front of her and took a small sip. "What do you expect me to do about it." Jet sighed and stared at the bottom of her cup.  
"Hmph, I bet that if naga were to become supreme ruler over Vestroia and Earth, he'd ban homework." Jet muttered placing her cup back down on the table and leaning back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest pouting a little. Viki laughed a little at her remark.  
"If Naga were to have become supreme ruler I would think we'd either all be dead or enslaved to him." Then her face darkened slightly. "And if he hadn't been beaten then there wouldn't have been-"  
"Yeah yeah, there wouldn't have been any New vestroia series which would mean that Spectra never came to exist." Now it was Jet's turn to roll her eyes. "You do realize thats he's basically just a copy for Masquerade don't you?"  
"He's more than that!" Viki retorted slamming her closed fist down on the table. Jet snorted in disbelief and got up to get more lemonade. She walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen and picked up the pitcher full of lemonade.  
"Yeah, sure whatever you say." She replied pouring some of the cold liquid into her cup. "I mean, first of all, he wants to create an ultimate bakugan, he wears a mask, he has spiky blonde hair," Jet finishes pouring her lemonade and takes a sip from her cup. "And later in the series he switches sides to the brawlers! Sound familiar?"  
"Well, he-he's just better than Masquerade, alright!" Viki said grasping at anything to use as a comeback. Jet chuckled before she set down the pitcher and walked back to the table, a small smirk on her face.  
"I beg to differ my friend, after all I've said it seems that Spectra's the inferior one and believe me I have plenty more reasons that I could add if you'd like." Viki glared at her, she slammed her palms down onto the table and stood up.  
"I’m going to put my stuff upstairs!" She said with a hug before she walked away from the table and out of the room. Jet chuckled as she heard Viki stomp up the stairs toward Jet's room.  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile, in an unknown space, a bony white dragon with tattered wings that was trapped within a sphere was speaking to a pair of figures in front of him.  
"I cannot believe that a pair of kids was actually able to defeat you Masquerade." He snarled, fixing a glare on the blonde masked boy. "What do you have to say for yourself." Masquerade gave a slight shrug in response.  
"It appears that Shun has decided he'd much rather fight alongside Dan Kuso and his friends. Though his refusal to join us is a minor setback, it is one we shall eventually overcome." Masquerade replied calmly arms crossed across his chest. The mad scientist Hal-G turned to him.  
"Perhaps that is true but we still need to locate the infinity core as quickly as possible.” Hal-G spat out jabbing his staff towards Masquerade. “And with more of those pesky brats in our way how do you propose we find it without them interfering?!" Masquerade turned to him a smirk appearing on his face.  
"We will just have to find more minions then." Masquerade replied, "There are plenty of brawlers out there who are willing to do anything for power."  
"All that's going to do is increase the pyrus dragonoid's power! If we continue to send weaklings after them it won't be much longer before the dragonoid evolves!" Hal-G glared at Masuerade. "This wouldn't have been a problem had you just sent the blasted dragonoid to the doom dimension like-" Naga let out a roar that caused both villains to flinch and turn to face the irritated dragon.  
"Enough! Masquerade had already explained the reasoning behind why the dragonoid's existence is being tolerated; we must focus on keeping the silent core balanced and on locating the infinity core.” Naga snapped. Hal-G gritted his teeth while Masquerade sneered at the mad scientist whose grip tightened on his staff. Naga turned his focus back to the best brawler once more. “Masquerade, what is it you wish to suggest to us?” Masquerade, smirked.  
"It's quite simple actually; if we want to find the infinity core as soon as possible the best way to do that is to increase our numbers-"  
"But all the brawlers in the world would hardly be a match against the pests!" Hal-G pointed out jabbing a finger in Masquerade's direction. "Surely you of ll people should know that!" Masquerade frowned for a moment, and then his lips turned back up in a wicked smirk.  
"Then we'll just have to find someone who's not of this world."


	2. Darkusmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of DD from fanfiction.net. These are all the ones that required me to edit them, so new chapters will be posted here as I edit them.

Chapter 2  
After cleaning up the kitchen Jet headed up the stairs, sparing a glance at the nasty weather outside. Then she shrugged. For school to have been cancelled, giving the students an extra week onto winter break, the weather would’ve had to be vicious.  
It was all in her best favor though, it allowed for her to spend more time with Viki, and Mike and Tyler would be coming up soon to join them as well. Oh the fun they’d have!  
Smiling to herself Jet climbed the last few stairs and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. When she reached it she paused, raising an eyebrow. Her door was closed. Frowning she reached out and grasped the handle rattling it as she tried to get it to turn. She let out a groan. Viki must’ve decided to help herself to Jet’s now clean room, and lock Jet out. Jet sighed and was about to walk away when she heard laughter on the other side.  
Eyebrows furrowing Jet paused and stilled listening hard, and yes! There was the faint sound of familiar voices conversing, along with Viki’s.  
Scowling Jet raised her fist and banged on her door, a little harder than necessary, while shouting. “Viki!”  
"Who is it?" Viki asked in a sing-song voice. Jet could picture her friend sitting on her bed, with her laptop on her lap, talking to their brawling friends online with it, while she was stuck outside of her own room.  
"Viki let me in." Jet said struggling to keep her voice calm.  
"Hmm,” There was a pause. “No, you called Spectra inferior."  
"VIKI!” Jet shouted banging harder on the door. “hat's my room you're in! Mine! Not yours! So cut the crap and let me in!"  
"Then you have to admit that Spectra is superior to Masquerade." Viki said simply.  
"What! No way! I-I I challenge you to a bakugan brawl!" Jet yelled trying desperately to come up with a different way to get in then admit that Spectra was superior to Masquerade (which was so not true), a bakugan brawl seemed like the only other possible choice. No matter how freaking lame it sounded.  
"Hmm… Be kind of hard to brawl, I mean since your bakugan and cards are in here as well." Jet let out a snarl of anger and slammed her fist against the door.  
"Oh come on Viki! Just let me in…Please?"  
"Nope, not until you admit that Masquerade's inferior and Spectra is superior." Viki replied apparently having decided to start using that oh so annoying sing-song voice again. Jet pounded on the door a couple more times before she stopped and glared at the door.  
"Fine! I'll just get on the Internet by using my sister's computer." She said turning on her heel. She walked away heading towards the master bedroom at the front of the house but not before she shouted over her shoulder. "And Masquerade is still superior!"  
________________________________________  
"Master are you sure about this?" Hydranoid asked as he watched his master, whose focus was directed at the glowing computer screen in front of him. The light reflected off his mask causing it to glint in an evil way.  
"Completely, this is the perfect why to keep the pests busy while we find the infinity core." Masquerade replied not turning his head away from the screen. Hydranoid shifted slightly, he was still a bit unsure of the idea.  
"But, surely there are other capable battlers here that could-"  
"And then the brawlers will just go on the brawling site and use the data that is listed about the battlers there to devise a strategy to defeat the battlers we throw at them." Masquerade turned to face Hydranoid. "However, if we bring battlers from another world that has great skill in brawling, the brawlers will have no idea what hit them or should I say, who hit them." He chuckled at the thought, returning to look back at the computer. Hydranoid was silent for a minute.  
"But, Masquerade, how did you develop such an idea?" Masquerade smirked and turned his head to look smugly at Hydranoid.  
"Well, after Naga told me that Vestroia was once a whole world, and then there was an incident that caused the cores to split apart and the world to become 6 attribute worlds. While this was the birth of the white ones, it was also a time of which many Bakugan disappeared from the 6 worlds entirely. Which brought me to the question,” Masquerade turned back to the screen. "Where did the other Bakugan go?" Had Hydranoid had eyes they would’ve bugged out of his head.  
"To other dimensions!" Hydranoid said with a gasp. Masquerade nodded in agreement.  
"After coming to this conclusion I decided I'd try to use the computer to find the other dimensions." He smirked as he leaned back in his chair and gestured to the computer. "After a bit of experimentation, I found that if I slid the dimension transporter into the disk drive." He glanced sideways at Hydranoid. "Don't tell that to Hal-G, but by doing so I found that I was able to hook up to another dimension's Internet." Hydranoid gaped at his master.  
"You're joking!" He said jumping up and down, while Masquerade just shook his head and gestured to the computer screen.  
"If you don't believe me, see for yourself." Hydranoid waddled closer to the keyboard and craned his neck back to look at the screen.  
On the screen it showed a site that seemed very similar to the brawlers site, it had a list of who was the best brawler, the newest bakugan that were now out, and a couple of chatrooms. One chatroom was locked by the members who were chatting in there.  
"I-I don't believe it!" Hydranoid turned back around to face Masquerade who was leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "So you are telling me, that-that this site is an Internet site from another dimension?" Masquerade nodded in response.  
"Yes,” He tilted his head slightly to the side. “Sadly, it appears that the only people who are currently chatting on this site, are in the chatroom that is locked at the moment." Hydranoid leaned forward toward the screen studying the list. He spotted another chatroom that had one occupant.  
"Wait master, it says that there is someone in a different chatroom as well and it appears that this one is unlocked." Masquerade frowned slightly and scrolled down a little lower. Then he smirked as he saw that Hydranoid was right.  
"Well, I guess we better go and see if they are willing to have a chat with us." Masquerade said as he opened the chatroom to reveal one lonely message on the chat.  
DarkusJet - Hey! Whats the deal locking me out! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!  
Hydranoid turned to Masquerade.  
"It would appear that this user knows the users who are in the other chatrooms and is angry about being locked out." Beneath the mask Masquerade rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to the computer.  
"I think we ought to send our lonely friend a reply."  
________________________________________  
"I don't believe this!" Jet muttered glaring at the computer screen, Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth in anger. "First my room, and then she locks me out of the chatroom as well! Jeez what's next-" She was cut off in the middle of her rant when a little beep sounded from her sister's computer informing Jet that her message had received a reply. Jet turned back around to glare at the screen. "Finally the jerks reply so I can-huh?"  
Darkusmaster - why did ur friends lock u out?  
Jet raised an eyebrow, at the reply. She was slightly taken aback that someone (besides her friends for whom the message had been intended) had replied to her message. Then she shrugged, at least it meant that she wasn't going to have to sit around bored for the rest of the day until Viki forgave her and came out of her room. She typed up a quick reply and clicked send.  
DarkusJet - They're being jerks because I made fun of one of my friend’s favorite characters.  
Jet sat back and waited for a reply, to her surprise it came a lot quicker than she'd expected.  
Darkusmaster - that seems a bit harsh.  
Jet smirked, finally someone who agreed with her.  
DarkusJet - It is, also she locked me out of my bedroom too and she's now using MY laptop.  
After she sent it Jet wondered if maybe she shouldn't have made her message sound so angry, and that the other person, would probably not want to hear about her troubles.  
"I probably chased him off." Jet muttered letting out a groan. However despite her worries a reply appeared just a few short seconds later.  
Darkusmaster - do you and your friend play bakugan.  
Jet rolled her eyes. ‘Really?’ Nonetheless she still typed out a reply.  
DarkusJet - No duh, and if you ask me what attribute I am, I'll kick your ass.  
Jet sighed, now if her last message hadn't chased her, him, them, (she was never sure on the goddamn internet) off this surely would. However to her fortune, another reply appeared.  
Darkusmaster - are you sure about that?  
Jet growled a little, was this guy challenging her? She was guessing guy; he just seemed, like such a guy. She tended to favor believing everyone she met was female versus male. She ought to try and mix it up a bit.  
DarkusJet - Hmph! Of course I'm sure! If you come over here, I'd do it without breaking a sweat.  
Darkusmaster - I meant in a brawl.  
Jet snorted, "Who does this guy think he is? Masquerade?" She thought as she typed up her reply.  
DarkusJet - Of course, I'm one of the best darkus brawlers there is!  
Darkusmaster - really now. If we were to brawl, and I tossed out a Hydranoid with a power level of 400 G's what would you do?  
Jet narrowed her eyes and racked her brain, was this guy testing her? Whatever she'd rise to his challenge and beat him at it.  
DarkusJet - I'd counter with a Hydranoid of my own, 400G's  
Jet wasn't sure what series this guy was using for a template, but she decided it would be best to have them start out tied and wait and see what he did.  
Darkusmaster - If I were to activate the ability card chaos of the darkness what would you do?  
Jet snorted that was so easy!  
DarkusJet - I'd hit you with double dimension!  
Darkusmaster - not a bad move, but we're still tied.  
Jet groaned, he did have a point, and besides Hydranoid's evolutions Hydranoid was the most powerful Darkus Bakugan from season 1. Which considering the classic ability utilized, appeared to be what this guy seemed to be pulling from.  
Darkusmaster - if I were to open the gate card what would you do?  
DarkusJet - Look I came to chat online not to discuss battle strategies, but if you were to open the gate card, I'd activate dimension 4 and activate the fusion ability knock off.  
Darkusmaster - knock off?  
DarkusJet - dude where have you been for the last year, under a rock? Knock off takes out your opponent’s Bakugan if their g power is equal or less than my Bakugan.  
Jet felt a smirk creep onto her lips, but she had to admit this guy was good- "Wait a second!" jet thought "He never said how high his g power was raised by the effects of the ability card or gatecard….It’s-It’s as if he knew I was going to use double dimension and dimension 4." She narrowed her eyes. "Who is this guy?"  
Darkusmaster - I see, I'm impressed; you definitely are a skilled brawler.  
Jet smiled a little at the response, trying to suppress the warmth of pride gathering in her chest.  
DarkusJet - eh it was nothin' but aren't you glad that I can't beat you for real? You'd be toast.  
Darkusmaster - I wouldn't be so sure about that DarkusJet. But, I do hope we have the chance to talk again another time. Unfortunately I have to go.  
DarkusJet – Oh, okay… BYE!  
Jet leaned back in her chair and rested her arms behind her head, a goofy smile on her face. After chatting with darkusmaster her anger had been quelled, and she felt content. Someone had noticed how skilled she was, and it made her happy.  
She then glanced at her watch and sighed. 7:10. "Time for dinner." She murmured. She rose from her chair clicked off the computer and walked downstairs. When she was at the bottom of the stairs she called up to the floor above.  
"Viki! It's dinner time!" Jet smirked as her friend burst out of her bedroom and raced down the stairs. Viki tackled Jet and wrapped her arms around her in a bonecrushing hug.  
"Oh, Jet! I'm sorry I let our argument get in the way of our friendship! Can you ever forgive me?" She let go of Jet and took a step back her face somewhat downcast. Jet smiled and wrapped an arm over her friends shoulder.  
"Hey, we're BFFL remember? Sides, this being our first time meeting face to face, I don’t plan on holding it against you." Viki smiled at her friend and they began to walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner for themselves. "Although, Masquerade is still superior-" Viki turned and glared at her but was surprised to see a goofy grin plastered on Jet's face. "Spectra is kinda cute, as Viki's pet birdbrain." She turned to face Viki who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. It didn’t last as she ended up bursting out into laughter. This proved to be contagious as Jet soon joined her in the laughing fest and soon they were both laughing so hard, that they were rolling on the floor.  
________________________________________  
Masquerade logged off the site, just as Hal-G's face morphed out from the wall.  
"Naga wants to know if you were successful in tracking new minions down." Masquerade picked up Hydranoid and placed him on his shoulder. He turned to Hal-G a smirk on his face.  
"Tell Naga he has no reason to worry, the brawlers won't be a problem for long."


End file.
